The Burger Bar
by nw21jcc
Summary: Follow up to 'Trapped'. CM/NCIS. The teams enjoy a burger and a beer together after a long day and a strange case... No romance, but a bit of harmless flirting ;
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor am I making any money from this – This is just for fun!**

**A/N: So, here we go. The Burger Bar Story : ) Takes place as soon as they get to The Burger Bar after 'Trapped'. Just pointless fluff really : ) Bit of flirting maybe but still not a romance. I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff! Know I said one-shot but it's gonna have two parts.**

**Quick question: When Garcia calls Reid "Junior G-Man" does she mean the 'G' to stand for 'Government' or 'Genius'? Cos they use the term ''G-Man" on a few shows ( 'Bones' and so on...) and they mean it as 'Government'. Just wondered. **

**THE BURGER BAR:**

The FBI and NCIS Agents had settled themselves in a large circular booth towards the rear of 'Benny's Burgers'. They were the only patrons and the staff seemed to be busying themselves with tidying up. A young waitress who's name badge had read 'Joan' had taken their order. Neither she nor any of the other staff had paid much attention to the group of Agents as the place was often used by people from the Navy Yard.

"I wish this place would start to sell beer." Tony said, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"After today," Morgan said, also taking a sip of his milkshake, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Ok, Ok..." Abby said, waving her hands near her head and returning them to their previous topic of conversation. "Would you rather," she thought for a moment. "Be attacked by a giant snake or an angry piranha?" She looked around the group, cocking one eyebrow.

"Snake." Reid, Ziva, Prentiss and Ducky answered in unison.

"Are you guys' crazy?" Tony asked, almost spitting out his mouthful of milkshake. "A giant snake? Emphasis on the word giant."

"Oh and an angry piranha is better how?" Prentiss asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because it's not a snake." Morgan said, Tony and McGee nodding in agreement.

"But if it's a piranha," Reid stated, "Then you'd be in water which means you'd have to worry about swimming _and_ being attacked." He took a sip of his milkshake. "Snake means you're on dry land." This time, Ziva and Prentiss nodded in agreement whereas Ducky made an 'I told you so' noise.

Morgan shrugged as if contemplating this situation. Tony sighed. "It's still a snake." He said.

"Gibbs." Abby said, turning to face him. "You never answered."

Gibbs sighed and shrugged. "Snake." He replied simply.

Ziva smiled like a child who had just been given a bar of candy. "You see!" She said. "Snake wins."

"Ok," McGee said, leaning forward. "Would you rather drink a gallon of ketchup or a gallon or mustard?"

"Ooh..." Abby said, looking pensive.

"Mustard." Tony answered without thinking, drinking yet more milkshake.

Prentiss pursed her lip. "I guess ketchup." She shook her head, unsure of her answer.

"Mustard." Ziva said, looking at Tony who seemed rather pleased someone had agreed with him.

Ducky nodded too. "Mustard, yes." He said. "I was never too fond of ketchup." He added.

"Reid?" Abby asked, looking at him.

" God..." Reid said, seemingly staring off into the distance.

"Yea," Prentiss said, "I found it a tricky one." She took a sip of her club soda.

"I don't think that's what he's on about." Morgan said, now also looking in the direction Reid was.

The rest of the group turned to see what the pair were looking at.

"You gotta be kidding me!" McGee said, shaking his head.

Standing by the counter stood a young man wearing a hoodie pulled up and around his face. He had one hand in his hoodie pocket and the other on the counter.

"He looks nervous." Gibbs said, commenting on the young mans jittery behaviour.

"You don't suppose he's just gonna order take out and leave?" Abby said, sounding hopeful. "And that's a banana in his pocket for afters?"

"I do not think so." Ziva said, not looking away from the young man, who still seemed oblivious to the looks he was receiving from the table. One of the waiting staff now appeared to be taking an order form the man.

"He can't really be about to rob a Burger joint?" Morgan asked, sounding shocked. "I mean, come on."

"It's a busy place." Tony said, turning to face Morgan. "I mean they must..."

"Guys..." Reid interrupted. "Guy with gun." He said, nodding towards the new occupant of the restaurant.

The group watched in silence as the man completed his order and waited for the staff member to turn their back and head towards the kitchen. Before she got there though, the man pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed at her. "Nobody move!" He shouted.

By the time the man had though to pay attention to the lone table at the top of the Burger Bar, Tony, Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss had already stood from the table and were standing only a few feet away from him. The three FBI Agents had their own guns drawn, levelled at the armed man. "FBI." Morgan said simply.

A look of horror and shock fell over the young mans face. "Seriously?" He said, dropping his gun to the floor knowing he was defeated.

Morgan nodded and removed his handcuffs from his belt, handing them to Tony who moved forwards to cuff the man. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns, in all the world..." He said, walking towards him. "NCIS, you're under arrest." He said, cuffing him. "I mean its bad enough robbing a Burger Bar, but one full of Federal Agents? That's just really bad." He drew out the word 'really' to make it much longer than need be.

"NCIS? He said FBI..." The man said, sounding even more confused.

"They're FBI!" Abby called, pointing at Reid, Prentiss and Morgan. "We're NCIS!" She explained.

"Thanks, Abs!" Prentiss called over her shoulder. "Bet he's glad you cleared that up." She holstered her gun and moved to pick up the dropped firearm.

Reid also holstered his gun and moved to the counter. "Can I use your phone, please?" He asked.

The waitress – Joan – didn't speak. She just looked back and forth between the Agents and wordlessly handed Reid the phone.

Reid thanked her and dialled for a Squad Car to come and pick up the now unarmed man.

(((((())))))

After the armed robber had been picked up by a squad car and escorted to the nearest station, the Duty Manager of 'Benny's Burgers' had insisted that the Agents have their meals for free. An offer Tony was only too pleased to except despite the others feeble protests.

"You know, I've never actually watched Casablanca." McGee said, taking a bite of his burger and referencing Tony's earlier quote.

"Really?" Gibbs asked, sounding surprised. "I though everyone had." Everybody around the table murmured their agreement.

"You've seen Casablanca?" Morgan asked Reid through a mouthful of burger.

Reid nodded, eating some fries. "It's a classic." He said, sipping his milkshake.

"So is 'A Clockwork Orange," Prentiss said, eating her own burger. "And you've never seen that."

"Really?" Tony and McGee exclaimed.

"Even I have seen that." Ziva said, pointing at Reid with a fry.

"Well I have now." Reid said, putting his milkshake down. After the conversation a few years ago on the jet he'd rented a copy and watched it. "It's weird." He said, eating more fries.

"Initiative comes to thems that wait." Ducky quoted the film, taking a sip of his soda.

"Don't threaten me with a dead fish." McGee said, smirking a little.

"Withnail and I." Reid said, not looking up from his plate of food.

"Sorry, what?" Morgan asked, looking from McGee to Reid.

"Withnail and I. It's a British film from the eighties." Abby said, using her hand to cover her mouth which was full of burger.

"Richard E. Grant." Ducky said, nodding with Abby.

"You'd never seen 'A Clockwork Orange' but you've seen that?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid in disbelief.

Prentiss let out a small laugh as did Ziva and Tony. "Ok, I got one." Tony said, placing his burger back on his plate and leaning forwards. "Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary." He smiled.

"Easy," Gibbs said, taking a sip of his soda. "Dead Poets society."

Tony sat back and sighed, his smile disappearing. "Yea..." He said, picking up his milkshake again.

"You're going out a youngster, but you've got to come back a star." Ducky said, looking around the group.

They were silent for a few moments until Ziva spoke. "Forty Second Street?" she half answered, half asked.

"Damn!" Tony shouted, making everyone but Gibbs jump a little. "I knew that one!"

(((((())))))

"That was pretty good." Morgan said, taking his last bite of burger.

"How come we don't come here more often?"Tony asked.

"How come this is the first time we've been here?" Prentiss asked, eating her last few fries.

"Hmm..." Reid said, drinking his last bit of milkshake through his straw.

"Beer?" Ziva asked, looking around the group.

"McClusky's?" McGee, who was slouched down in his seat, asked.

"McClusky's?" Morgan repeated.

"It's a bar around the corner." Abby answered.

"Hmm... not for me, I'm afraid." Ducky said, looking at his watch. "The elderly require more sleep that you young folk."

Ziva smiled. "Are you coming, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at his watch and though for a moment. He shrugged. "Why not." It had been a long time since his team had socialised all together, and the FBI Agents had turned out to be good company.

Abby clapped her hands excitedly in front of her face. She stopped and looked at Morgan, Prentiss and Reid. "You three?"

"Sure." Morgan said, finishing his milkshake.

"A beer would be good after the day we've had." Prentiss said, sighing. Despite how awful being contained in a Government Building for most of the day should have been it had actually turned out as a pretty good day.

"Reid?" McGee asked.

Reid frowned. "Nah..." He shook his head.

"Awww..." Abby cried.

"Come on, Reid." Ziva said, "I'll buy your first beer." She offered, smiling. Abby shot Ziva a look but Ziva ignored her.

"What bar is going to let me in wearing an oversized NCIS hoodie?" Reid asked, sounding almost sarcastic. "And we still have our guns." He said, looking at Prentiss.

"McClusky's." Tony said in a tone that implied the answer was obvious. "Show them your badge, they'll let in if you keep it concealed." He said.

"Yea they let anyone in." Abby said. "I mean... you..." she stuttered for a moment, realising what she'd just said, her discomfort casing everyone to laugh a little. "You're my Cirps!" she cried. "You have to come!"

"Cirps?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea!" Abby looked around the table. "Well you guys," She pointed at the NCIS Agents. "Are a Critical Incident Response Team, and you guys," She pointed at the FBI Agents. "Work for the Critical Incident Response Group so you're all Critical Incident Response People." She explained. "CIRPs." She said again.

Everyone looked around at one another but nobody said anything.

"So you coming, Kid?" Gibbs asked, looking at Reid.

Reid though for a moment. "Ok." He said. "If Ziva buys me my first beer." He looked at her and smiled.

"Deal." She said, smiling back.

Morgan clapped his hands and stood. "Alright then!" He said. He dug in his pockets to find some change for a tip and found a few dollar bills. He placed them on the table and everyone else followed suit. As he was putting his coat on his phone rang. He looked at the called ID before answering. "Hey Baby girl, what are you doing awake at this time?"

"Wondering where you are, Baby Cakes." Garcia said at the other end of the line.

"We just got some food." Morgan said, trying to put his jacket on one handed. "We're heading out for a beer."

"We?" Garcia asked. "And who, pray tell, are 'we'?"

Morgan smiled. "Me, Prentiss, Reid, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo." He chuckled. "Why, you jealous?"

"Insanely so," she replied, sounding overly upset. "Where you going?"

"Erm..." Morgan tried to remember the name of the bar. Reid mouthed the name to him while fiddling with the hood on his sweater. "McClusky's." Morgan said, "Near the Navy Yard."

"I know that place." Garcia said.

"Tag along if you wanna," Morgan said, looking at the group as if waiting for their approval. Everyone nodded.

"I am so there!" Garcia said and then hung up.

"Garcia's coming?" McGee asked, zipping up his jacket. Morgan nodded. He'd spent a lot of the day talking to the Technical Analyst and realised for the first time he had no idea what she looked like.

"Cool." Abby said, now helping Reid out with his hood. "You don't wear these much, do you?" She asked. Reid shook his head.

"It'll be nice to meet her." Ziva said.

"Guess we'll have to buy her a beer too." Gibbs said, carrying his jacket over his arm and heading towards the door. "She's the one that got us out, right?"

"Yep." Prentiss said. "But I doubt a beer will cut it." She smiled. "She's more of a Chupacabra kinda gal."

"Goodness me..." Ducky said, shaking his head.

Morgan laughed. "Oh man," he shook his head. "You have no idea."

(((((())))))

**So, they're all off to a bar. With Garcia. Haha! Hope you enjoyed it. Did warn you it was going to be all fluff! **

**Had an idea for another story but it's another NCIS cross! What can I say, I like writing them : ) Won't be a romance but will follow in from these ones... Brief summary – Gibbs, McGee and Reid go MIA. Not a torture fic or anything, quite a lot of those out there and don't think I'd be able to write anything like that but yea. Can give you a clue – I got the idea watching the 'Grave Digger' episode of 'Bones'. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and Part II to follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor am I making any money from this – This is just for fun!**

**A/N: Sorry been a while since I updated. My bad. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added. This chapter is basically just people getting drunk cos I thought certain characters would be funny when inebriated ; ) Now, the groups and songs mentioned in this chapter are just ones I like. Sorry if these bands etc are unknown to you. Do you have the drink 'Sourz' in America? I duno. It's a shot that you drink and it's, well, sour. This chapter may be a bit flirty and stuff maybe, but only meant in a friendship kinda way.**

**Quick message for Coffee Kitten: Defiantly give NCIS a try. That and CM are two of my favourite shows! **

**Also, just to point out, I do not endorse binge drinking nor do I intend to promote it, it's just for fun : ) Enjoy!**

**McCLUSKY's BAR:**

The bar was only a few blocks away from 'Benny's Burger's'. Tony, Prentiss, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva walked past the rather large man standing on the door with a smile. The man, however, placed his arm out to prevent Reid entering. "ID." He said in a flat, deep voice.

"Seriously?" Reid asked, ignoring Morgan behind him who had begun laughing. Reid sighed and began looking for his wallet.

"Man," Morgan said, watching Reid search his pockets. "You can remember a book you read when you were six word for word, but you don't know where your wallet is?" He laughed again.

Reid shot him a 'shut up' look and pulled his wallet out from his trouser pocket. He pulled out his licence and showed it to the door man.

The man studied it intently, glancing up a Reid now and again. After a few minutes he handed Reid back his ID and let him in. Morgan followed, still chuckling to himself.

McClusky's Bar wasn't too big so it was easy to see where the others had sat. A bar ran along the back wall and, to the far left of the room was a small dance floor. Music was playing in the background but not so loud to prevent conversation. The rest of the group had sat in a large circular booth near the edge of the dance floor. Morgan and Reid headed over to them.

"Where did you guys go?" Prentiss asked. She had realised a few seconds after entering the bar that the two men were no longer behind her.

"Pretty Boy here got himself ID'd." Morgan said, still chuckling.

"Seriously?" Prentiss asked, now also laughing a little, as were the rest of the group.

Reid shrugged and sat down next to McGee. "At least that means when I'm forty I'll only look thirty one." He said,

Gibbs shook his head, smiling and stood. "What's everyone having?" He asked, moving to allow Morgan to sit down. The three FBI Agents began to protest at Gibbs buying the drinks but he cut them off. "You solved the case, you deserve a drink." He said, simply. To keep the order simple, everyone just ordered a beer. General chit chat fell over the group until Gibbs returned with seven bottles of beer and handed them around the group. "Cheers." He said. Everyone raised there bottles before taking a drink.

Tony looked at his bottle, then at Reid. "Are you saying I don't look thirty one?" He asked, smiling.

(((((())))))

Garcia entered McClusky's bar and looked around her. "There they are." She said, pointing at the booth by the dance floor.

"You want a drink?" JJ asked. She hadn't particularly wanted to go to the bar but Garcia had insisted. So she'd checked with Will, gotten changed and met Garcia outside the Tech's apartment.

"Let's go say hello first." Garcia answered, dragging JJ by her wrist.

"Garcia!" They heard Prentiss call across the room. "JJ!" She shouted, sounding a little too excited that JJ was there too.

"Hey Guys." Garcia said, standing before the group. "I'm Penelope Garcia. And this," She tugged JJ's arm to pull her towards the table a little more. "Is Jennifer Jaureau. Well, JJ." She looked at JJ and smiled. JJ waved a little and smiled too. Garcia turned back to the table.

Gibbs stood to let them sit. "Jethro Gibbs." He said. "Can I get you a beer?" He asked.

JJ nodded and thanked him. Garcia asked if it would be ok if she had some cocktail that nobody in the NCIS team had ever heard of before. Gibbs had repeated the name of it several times before heading to the bar.

"I'm Abby." Abby said, smiling at the two new women. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I am Ziva." Ziva introduced herself, smiling.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony said, shaking Garcia's hand. He turned to face JJ and smiled. Ziva looked at Abby and Prentiss who both shook there heads.

"Don't bother, Tony." Prentiss said. "She's a good as married."

JJ blushed a little at this statement and the rest of the group let out a collective laugh.

"And you must be Timmy." Garcia said, smiling broadly at McGee. "The one with the sexy voice." Garcia said, turning to face JJ.

"Erm..." McGee now blushed a little, suddenly feeling very conscious of how he sounded. "Yea." He said, simply, taking a sip of beer.

"Hey," Morgan said, "No love for me and Reid?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

"Come on now," Garcia said. "You know my Chocolate God and my Junior G-Man are always on my mind." She winked.

"Hey," Prentiss said, after taking another sip of beer. "Reid got ID'd!"

Garcia's mouth hung open and JJ turned to face him. "Really?" She asked, taking in his appearance for the first time. "What happened to your face?" She asked, noticing his black eye.

"And where's your shirt?" Garcia asked, noticing the baggy NCIS hoodie he was wearing.

"I punched him." Ziva said, before anyone else had the chance to accuse her of beating up the FBI Agent. "But he hit me first." She said, sipping her beer.

JJ went to speak but couldn't find any words. Garcia had no such trouble. "You hit a woman?" She shook her head. "Reid..." She tutted.

"She told me to hit her." Reid said, sipping his beer. "And it doesn't count because she's an assassin and can kill you with a credit card."

Prentiss laughed at this for some unknown reason and took a swig of beer. Prentiss laughing caused McGee and Abby to do the same, closely followed by Tony and Morgan. Reid smiled, but didn't laugh out loud. Abby then went on to explain how Reid had climbed through the elevator hatch to free them from the corridor they were trapped in, and had had to change his shirt due to the amount of filth it had collected.

"Here you go." Gibbs said, placing a tray in the middle of the table. Eight beers and one unpronounceable cocktail were sitting on it. A small cheer made its way around the table at the arrival of more alcohol. JJ thanked him and took a beer. Everyone else followed suit.

"How many have you guys had?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her own beer.

Reid shrugged and looked around the table. "Seven?" He suggested.

Tony nodded. "About that. Eight?"

Garcia shook her head. "Agent Gibbs, are you trying to get my babies drunk."

Gibbs smiled. "I think they're managing that on their own." He said, taking a sip of beer.

(((((())))))

"But what does that _mean_?" Tony asked, dragging out the last word.

JJ concentrated on throwing her dart then turned to face him. She was sure she heard Gibbs behind her laughing to himself as he got ready to throw his own darts.

"It means I liaise with the media." She explained, taking a sip of beer.

"But _how_?" Again, Tony drew out the last word of the question, whilst gesturing with his hands as if to emphasise the fact he was confused.

"Well..." JJ held up her hand for a moment, hiccupped and continued. "Press conferences and..." She shrugged. "Stuff." She hiccupped again.

"Stuff?" Gibbs asked, handing the darts to Tony. "Did you just describe your job at the FBI as doing 'stuff'?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

She nodded vigorously. "That's what we all do." She said, using he hand to indicate she meant the whole group. "We catch bad people and stuff." She nodded, as if satisfied with her answer. Tony swearing turned them both to turn to face the dart board. All but one of his darts were stuck in the cork around the board. "Does that mean I won?" JJ asked, looking at the score tally on the side of the board. Gibbs nodded. "Woowho!" she said, raising her arms in the air. "FBI rock!" She said, smiling. "NCIS suck!"

"Yea yea yea." Tony said, bobbing his head sarcastically. "I'm getting another drink, who's with me?"

JJ and Gibbs nodded and headed to the bar.

(((((())))))

"No, no, no." Garcia said, shaking her head furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes." McGee said, taking a swig of beer.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Prentiss asked, not following the conversation at all. It was something to do with computers, she knew that much.

"Circuit boards?" Morgan offered from his seat next to her. The music had been turned up a little as the evening wore on but they had been enjoying the soundtrack of mainly 60's and 70's style music with a bit of modern thrown in.

Garcia sighed and McGee shook his head, but before either could speak, Morgan did. "Where's everyone else?" He asked, noticing there was only the four of them at the table.

"Gibbs, Tony and JJ are playing darts." Garcia answered, taking a sip of another extravagant cocktail.

"Abby, Ziva and Reid went to the bar." McGee added, glancing at the bar to see if he could see them.

"Oh, yea." Prentiss said, pointing towards the bar. The others turned to look and saw Reid standing between the two NCIS women. They were all facing the bar and simultaneously their hands flew to their mouths and then returned to the bar.

"That's going to end badly." Morgan said, shaking his head as the three did another shot. "How long have they been there?"

McGee looked at his watch. "Ooh..." He shook his head. "I...I..." He sighed and smiled. "I have no idea."

Garcia let out a laugh which nearly caused Morgan to spit out his beer, which in turn caused Prentiss and McGee to laugh.

(((((())))))

"Ready?" Ziva asked. Abby and Reid nodded. "One, two, three." With that they downed the shot they had in front of them.

"Yukkie." Abby said, sticking her tongue out. Reid and Ziva laughed at her. "Hey, do that magic trick again with the dollar and the pen. That was awesome!" She said, fishing a dollar bill out of her pocket. Before Reid could take it they were interrupted.

"Hey guys," JJ's voice said from behind them.

"JJ!" Abby squealed, pulling her into a hug. "Have a shot!"

JJ raised her eyebrows looking at the three. "And how many shots have you had?"

"Several." Ziva answered, although she looked the most sober of the three she was leaning heavily on the bar for support. "Dozen." She added quietly.

"Of?" JJ asked.

"Well," Reid began explaining. "We started with whiskey but we didn't want to get _too_ drunk." He elongated to word 'too'. "So then we changed to Sourz."

"Sourz?" JJ asked. Reid nodded but didn't speak.

Reid ordered four more shots from the bar and handed one to JJ.

"Wait! Wait!" Abby shouted before anyone could drink theirs. She pointed behind JJ to where Gibbs and Tony now stood. Reid ordered two more shots and handed them to the NCIS Agents.

"What is this?" Tony asked, eyeing the green liquid suspiciously.

"Sourz." Ziva answered. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "We were drinking whiskey but we didn't want to get too drunk." She learned forward at the last part of the sentence and winked at the three newcomers.

Gibbs looked at his shot. "Sourz." He repeated.

"Yep." Abby said. "On three." She counted and the six of them downed their drinks.

"Urgh!" JJ said, sticking her tongue out.

"I told you it was Yukkie!" Abby said, playfully slapping Reid on the arm.

Tony's face was screwed up as if someone had just fed him a lemon. "I'll stick to beer, thanks." He said, placing his shot glass on the bar.

Gibbs looked at the three drunken shot takers. "I'd stick to whiskey if I were you." He said, putting his glass down next to Tony's. "At least that doesn't glow in the dark."

"Hey..." Reid said, closing his eyes and pointing in the general direction of JJ. "Did you know..." He smiled. "Did you know..." He opened his eyes and looked at them. "That 'whiskey' with the 'e' in it is Irish or American, but whisky without the 'e' is Scottish, English, Canadian or Japanese." He nodded."It's true."

Abby looked as if she was genuinely interested in this fact, as did Ziva.

"That's good to know, Spence." JJ said, laughing a little. "I'm gonna..." She turned to see where everyone else was. "I'm gonna go sit back with those guys over there." She turned to face Gibbs and Tony. "You coming?" She asked. "Or you staying with the shot brigade?"

Gibbs smiled. "I'll get another round in." He said, moving closer to the bar.

"Good idea, Boss!" Tony shouted, raising one arm in the air, finger pointed, as if the further show his approval.

JJ laughed and grabbed him by his other arm. "C'mon, DiNozzo." She said, dragging him back to the table.

(((((())))))

"Do you think we should stop them before they pass out?" Prentiss asked, watching Reid, Ziva and Abby who were still at the bar.

Gibbs shrugged. "They're grown ups." He said, sipping his beer. "They can deal with the consequences."

"What..." McGee hiccupped. "What time is it?"

Garcia looked at her watch trying to focus. "Something to or something past something else." She slurred. She looked around the table. "God you people are Sexy!" she exclaimed, slamming one hand on the table. "Even you, Gibbs, you silver fox, you!" She looked at him and growled.

"Easy, Baby Girl." Morgan said, laughing. "Oh crap!" He said suddenly.

"Wha..." Prentiss hiccupped a few times. "What?" She pointed at him as she asked.

"How we gonna get the SUV back to work." Morgan looked around the group and mumbled something nobody understood, then swore again.

Prentiss scoffed. "We'll get it tomorrow." She said. "I don't live too far from here." She waved her hand as if dismissing him. "Piece a cake."

"I like cake." Tony said a little absent minded.

Before anyone else could speak, Ziva, Reid and Abby stumbled there was back to the table.

"Helloooooo!" Abby said, before laughing to herself. Reid slumped down on the seat next to Morgan and Ziva next to Gibbs on the other end of the bench.

"You three have fun?" McGee asked, looking at them.

Ziva nodded and said something in Hebrew. Reid pointed at her. "She said 'very much so'." He hiccupped. "I think." He shook his head.

"Reid," Morgan looked at he younger Agent. "How you getting home, Man. You live the other side of..." Morgan sighed as if he couldn't remember what word he was looking for. "Other side of town."

"And you do." Tony added, looking at Ziva.

Reid pointed at a still standing Abby, who grinned. "I'ma gonna stay at Abby's." Reid said. "And Ziva is."

"Reid," Garcia said, "You dirty dog!" JJ laughed but it was cut of by her hiccupping again.

"Why is everybody hiccupping?" Tony asked, looking around everyone, gesturing wildly with his hands as if confused.

Gibbs didn't speak, but shook his head.

"How come..." Morgan pointed at Gibbs. "How come you're not drunk?" He asked.

"Ahh..." McGee said, raising one finger as if he knew the answer but not elaborating.

"He probably has a rule somewhere." Tony said, sipping his beer.

Gibbs chuckled to himself, watching his team slowly descend even further into a drunken stooper.

The group were quiet for a moment when Abby gasped. "I love this song!" She said, grabbing Reid by the arm and dragging him to the dance floor. The rest of them listened until they recognised 'Are You Gonna Go My Way' floating out of the speakers.

"Really?" Gibbs asked, looking around the table. "Abby digs Lenny Kravitz?"

Tony laughed, which in turn set McGee, Garcia and JJ and Ziva off.

"Wait, wait!" Morgan said, looking at the pair on the dance floor. The dancing mainly consisted of jumping around and playing air guitar but Morgan noticed something else. "Reid likes Lenny Kravitz?" He asked, looking at Prentiss who shrugged, then at JJ and Garcia who just both looked confused. "Look," He said. "He knows all the words." Morgan was starting to look as confused as JJ and Garcia did.

Prentiss laughed. "Seen a whole new side of Reid tonight, eh?" she laughed again.

"But Abby doesn't like music unless it makes your ears bleed." McGee said, sounding baffled.

(((((())))))

After several more songs, which both Abby and Reid appeared to know all the words too, the two returned to the table with some more beers for everyone.

"Didn't think that was your scene, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"A good song is a good song, Gibbs," She smiled.

"I didn't know you were into that kinda music." JJ said, looking at Reid with a drunken glare.

"You never asked me." Reid said, defensively. "You guys," He pointed at his team mates. "Assumed I just listen to classical. I never told you that." He sat back in the seat.

"Yes you did." Prentiss said. "On the jet once." She said, faintly recalling a conversation about The White Album and The Rat Pack. If she recalled correctly, it was the same conversation that revealed Reid had never seen 'A Clockwork Orange'.

Reid looked up and to the side for a moment as if deep in thought. "Oh yea..." He said, smiling. "Well, it's not true." He shook his head.

"You guys have a jet!" McGee asked. Morgan nodded. "That is so cool." He said enviously.

"There there, McGeek." Tony said, patting him on the shoulder. "You got your little thumb scanner." He put his thumb up and pressed in onto the table as if to show how the machine worked.

"No way!" Garcia said, "That is uber cool!"

"Oh my God, it's battle of The Dorks!" Tony said. Morgan and Prentiss laughed. Morgan turned to say something to Reid only to notice he, Abby and now Ziva were now on the dance floor again, Reid stood between the two woman who were dancing their way around him.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Last one," He said, drinking his beer. "Then I'm outta here."

JJ frowned. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Just gone three." Gibbs answered.

"Three!" Prentiss and Garcia exclaimed in unison.

"I have to be up for work in like..." Garcia counted on her fingers. "Three and a half hours." She sighed and drank some more.

Morgan laughed. "Relax, baby girl." He said, "We'll shoot after this round."

They continued to chat and watch Abby, Ziva and Reid now jumping around on the dance floor to a Jimmy Hendrix number until there bottles and glasses were empty.

"Yo, Reid!" Morgan called, standing from the booth. Reid turned to look at him for a second before making his way over. "We're heading off," Morgan continued. "You coming?"

Reid shook his head.

"You know it's, like," Prentiss looked at her watch. "Nearly three thirty?" We have to be at work soon."

Reid nodded. "I'll be at work." He smiled. "Just make sure we have coffee at work." He added, pointing at Prentiss as if it were her job to do so.

"You'll be a work," JJ said, hiccupping. She tried to continue but another hiccup prevented her.

"You'll be a work," Garcia continued. "But will you be functioning?" She asked accusingly.

Reid raised his hands as if defending himself. "I'll be at work." He said again, this time laughing a little.

"See ya, Kid." Gibbs said, shaking his hands. "Don't let the coffin freak you out too much," He added. Reid laughed a little, already having been told by Ziva about Abby's preference for where she slept. The rest of the NCIS team didn't bat an eyelid. The FBI team however shared confused looks before saying there goodbyes.

Abby gave everyone a hug and told them how much she loved them, FBI Agents included. She hugged Ziva and Reid until Tony reminded her that they were staying at her place. A fact she seemed to have temporarily forgotten.

Reid shook hands with McGee and Tony. Morgan gave him a hug as did JJ and Prentiss. Garcia planted a huge kiss on his left cheek.

Ziva shared brief hugs with the departing FBI Agents and her own team.

Once outside, the cold night air seemed to help Morgan sober up a little. "You think he'll be ok in there?" He asked, looking back at the bar.

Tony nodded. "You think he'll get lucky?" He asked, closing one eye as if he was having trouble focusing.

JJ gasped and slapped him playfully on the arm.

The FBI Agents bid farewell to the NCIS Agents. McGee and Garcia swapped number for 'gaming purposes'. Prentiss and Tony swapped numbers with plans for them to all meet up for a drink again sometime.

The NCIS Agents headed one way down the street and the FBI the other. "Seriously, though..." Morgan said. "Do you think he will?" He couldn't duck fast enough from the onslaught of purses and palms slapping his body. "Kidding!" He called, as if to form a truce. "Kidding!"

The three women stopped attacking him and smiled. "Well," Prentiss said, smiling and looking back at the bar. "You never know."

(((((())))))

**THE END**

**So that was my little, someone pointless and plot less story. But what the heck! I had fun writing it! Hope you enjoyed it. I have a few more planned, one is an NCIS crossover (again!) and one is just plane old Criminal Minds. Not sure when I'll get to posting them, got quite a bit going on, but I'll try and start soon! Again, hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the reviews and adds : ) **

**Until next time y'all xxx **


	3. Epilogue  The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor am I making any money from this – This is just for fun!**

**A/N: OK, so this story was finished but then, MARAUDER-IN-DISGUISE gave me this idea so I thought I'd do a little epilogue. (Thanls you for the idea! Hope you enjoy!)**

**THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE:**

Hotch stood outside his office, hands resting on the rail in front of him. He looked at his watch. Eight Forty-Five. Not one of his team, except Rossi, were in yet. Although they technically still have fifteen minutes before the start of the work day it was unusual for nobody else to be in yet. He stood looking at the empty desks below him when Rossi appeared next to him. "Still nobody here?" The elder man asked.

Hotch shook his head. He looked at his watch again.

"Oh my." He heard Rossi say next to him.

Hotch looked at the other Agent then out into the Bull Pen area.

Morgan had arrived for work. He was making himself a coffee in the break room. Hotch watched intently as Morgan fumbled with his coffee mug before he finally managed to pour himself a cup full. He walked over to his desk slowly, as if it took all his concentration and sat down sighing. Rossi went to move towards him when Hotch placed a hand on his arm and pointed at the door.

Prentiss had just arrived. She grabbed herself a coffee, fumbling in the same manor Morgan had and sat down at her desk. Hotch had to be honest, the two looked awful. Both were sporting large, dark bags and bloodshot eyes. Hotch wasn't sure, but it looked as if Morgan hadn't shaved.

Prentiss rested her elbows on her desk, closed her eyes and massaged her temples with her fingers. Morgan appeared to laugh at this action before wincing in pain.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged brief glances before two more member of the team arrived. JJ went to fetch two coffees, managing much easier than either Morgan or Prentiss had. Garcia had sat herself down at the desk across form Morgan, head resting back and eyes closed. JJ handed her a coffee and she wordlessly accepted it.

"So how you guys feeling?" JJ asked, taking a sip of coffee. Although she didn't look quite as bad as Prentiss and Morgan, she certainly felt it.

The three replied in a series of grunts. "That good, eh?" JJ said, perching herself on the edge of the desk Garcia sat at. The Tech had managed to make herself look as normal as she could with the use of make up but still felt like she's been steam-rollered.

Prentiss opened her eyes for the first time since sitting down and looked around. "Where's Reid?" She asked, brow furrowing. Morgan looked around also.

"Didn't he stay at Abby's?" Garcia asked, taking a sip of coffee and looking around. Morgan grunted in response as if talking required too much energy or was simply too painful.

Prentiss looked at her watch. "It's Eight Fifty-Five."

"Do you think we should call him?" JJ asked, putting her coffee down and rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Nah..." Garcia said, looking towards the door. "He's here."

The team looked around to see Reid rushing towards his desk. His head was down, looking at the ground. He wore the same trousers as the day before but had somehow acquired a short sleeve black shirt which he wore tucked into his trousers.

"Geez," Garcia said, holding her coffee cup in her hands. "I know black is slimming but that's ridiculous." She said, commenting on the way the black attire made Reid look much slimmer than normal.

"Hey there, Johnny Cash." Morgan joked as Reid sat down. Reid grunted in reply before looking up. His expression was a mix of pain and confusion.

"Johnny Cash." Morgan said again, taking a sip of coffee. "Man in Black?"

Reid nodded before wincing. "It was the only semi-decent shirt Abby had that fitted." He explained.

"So what time did you leave?" Prentiss asked. "You are hanging..." She added, taking in his pale colour and timid movements.

Reid rubbed his forehead and though for a few minutes. "Five Thirty. I think." He sighed and rested his head against his desk.

Garcia and JJ laughed, then regretted it as it sent a bolt of pain through there heads. "I think I'm dying." Garcia whinged. "Why would you guys let me drink that much?" She asked.

"You're dying?" Prentiss asked, smiling. "I think Reid just did" Morgan smiled, but was careful not to laugh after seeing what it had done to Garcia and JJ.

"What did you guys get up to for the next two hours?" JJ asked, "How much more could you have drank?" She looked around the small gathering.

"Yea, Man." Morgan added. "You were pretty wasted when we left."

Reid sighed again, not lifting his head. "Lots." He said. "Lots more." He slowly lifted his head off the desk and looked at Morgan. "I don't really remember much after the Flaming Sambuca."

"Flaming Sambuca?" JJ asked, her voice sounding rather high pitched.

"Shhh..." Prentiss, Reid and Garcia said in unison.

"So," Morgan asked, "what else you get up too?"

Reid rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. "I honestly don't remember." He frowned. "Which is a little disconcerting."

"Oh my God..." Garcia suddenly muttered to herself.

"What?" JJ asked turning to face her a little too fast, causing another jab of pain in her head.

"Did I refer to one NCIS Senior Special Agent Jethro Gibbs as a 'Silver Fox'?" She asked, looking mortified.

Everyone chuckled slightly. "Yea you did." Morgan said, smiling widely.

"Seriously?" Reid asked, squinting a little as the sunlight caught his eyes. "Gibbs?"

"Well," Garcia said, glaring at him. "You went home with two women and haven't told us what happened!" She said, trying to take some of the attention off herself.

"Yea, Reid." Prentiss said sounding smug. "What happened there?"

Reid sighed and slowly shook his head. "Nothing." He said.

"Nothing." Morgan repeated. "Seriously? Two drunk, beautiful women who, for some unknown reason, digged you..." He shrugged. "And nothing happened!"

"Well," JJ said, sipping more coffee. "Thank God all men aren't like Morgan." She laughed a little as did Prentiss.

"I am hurt." Morgan said, although smiling.

(((((())))))

"What did they get up to last night?" Rossi asked, still standing next to Hotch outside his office.

"My guess is something involving copious amounts of alcohol." He said flatly, although Rossi saw his lips twitch into a small smile.

The two men exchanged glances once more before heading down into the Bull Pen.

"Good Morning, Team!" Hotch called, much louder than needed. He looked over at Rossi and smiled.

"We have a lot of paper work to catch up on today, so I hope you're all feeling up to it." Rossi, who was standing behind Reid, added, tapping the younger Agent forcefully on his shoulder.

Reid didn't speak but, for a brief moment, looked as if he was going to be sick.

Rossi chuckled and he and Hotch headed back towards their offices. "Today could be kinda fun." Rossi said, turning back to look at the hung-over team.

Hotch nodded. "As the senior Agents on the team I feel it is our responsibility to teach them the perils of drinking to excess when you have to work the next day." He looked up at Rossi and smirked. "Yea..." He said, quickly glancing back at the team who were now attempting to start their paper work. "This is gonna be fun."

(((((())))))

**Just a little more pointlessness : ) I don't know if you say 'Hanging' in the US. Over here it just means really hung over - "I'm hanging out my a*se", "He's really hanging." And so on. So that really is it for this story now. Might be a while till I do another one, I appear to have Chicken Pox and I've never had it before and it's pants! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews and adds. They really do mean a lot.**

**Until next time! xxx**


End file.
